WWF/nWo
by rocky3188
Summary: SMACKDOWN IS UP!!! Also, I have another Wrestlemania Update. ALL 12 MATCHES FOR WRESTLEMANIA!!! The WWF and the nWo battle it out until Wrestlemania X9, where only the strong survive.
1. WWF RAW

WWF/n W o  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
  
  
My story WWF/n W o is based on the current storyline in the WWF. Realize that none of these matches, shows, paper-veiws, are not owned  
  
me. They are owned by World Wrestling Federation Entertainment.  
  
The roster-split people are my choices, not the ones chosen by Flair and McMahon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 RAW--Match Card  
  
Trish Stratus vs. Jacquelyn  
  
Hurricane vs. Molly Holly  
  
Scott Hall vs. Diamond Dallas Paige—European Championship  
  
Rikishi vs. Christian  
  
Kevin Nash vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin  
  
MAIN EVENT—The Rock & Bannonluke vs. Billy Gunn & Chuck Palumbo—Tag-Team championships  
  
  
  
  
  
WWF RAW—February—1st Week  
  
  
  
Show Preview: What kind of damage is the NWO going to do today? Where's Undertaker's path of destruction going to lead?  
  
  
  
(The pyro goes off and the crowd screams, waiting for the start of RAW.)  
  
  
  
The NWO comes out to a chorus of boos as Raw hits the air.  
  
  
  
Nash: You know week in and week out we've come here and kicked ass. And week in and week out we've been disrespected like some sort of animals…and I won't take it anymore…  
  
X-Pac: Yeah Nash, you're right, except, I've been disrespected my whole damn career!  
  
  
  
Right off the bat, Undertaker's music hits and out comes the Phenom.  
  
  
  
Undertaker: You boys wanna talk about respect? Well, I don't want respect… I demand respect. But for the eleven years I've been in this business, I've demanded respect, and I got it. You know why? Because I took the good guy way in getting respect. I did everything these people wanted me to do. But you know where that got me? Absolutely nowhere. I never got anything being a good guy. The only thing I got was the fans cheering in my ears, and chanting my name. Well, I don't care about them anymore… That's why I'm going to be the Undisputed Champion come Wrestlemania. But to get off the subject… Triple H, you've been bouncing your ass around my yard for too damn long, and it's all going to change.  
  
Undertaker pulls off his jacket to reveal an NWO shirt.  
  
Undertaker: To take words out of your mouth Triple H; the game, is just now getting started.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 1: TRISH STRATUS VS. JACQUELYN  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!"  
  
Trish enters the ring and stretches.  
  
"And her opponent, from Houston Texas, Jacquelyn!"  
  
The two square off, and Trish slaps Jackie. Jackie spears Trish and starts pounding her head into the ground. Jackie pins but Trish kicks out. Jackie goes for a suplex but Trish reverses into a Stratusfaction! She pins her and wins the match.  
  
BACKSTAGE—Vince McMahon is talking to co-owner, Ric Flair.  
  
Flair: What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here on RAW. Member the draft awhile back?  
  
McMahon: Of course I remember, partner. I'm just here to say hello. Because at No Mercy, yeah, that's in a couple days, team SMACKDOWN, will take your Team RAW, and rip it into pieces!  
  
Flair: Oh yeah?  
  
McMahon: Yeah.  
  
Flair: Well remember this, partner, Team Raw outnumbers Team SMACKDOWN by about 10 people…  
  
McMahon: Oh I know. But it definitely won't be like that for long.  
  
Flair: How is that?  
  
McMahon: You'll find out on Smackdown!  
  
COMMERICIAL  
  
JR: Sorry we're late folks, traffic outside of here is crazy. From what I've heard Undertaker has defected to the NWO with Nash, Hall, and X-Pac.  
  
King: Yeah, and just a little bit ago McMahon said he would get more people on Smackdown!  
  
JR: Well, again, I'm very sorry we're late. But we're here now and that's all that matters.  
  
MATCH 2: THE HURRICANE VS. MIGHTY MOLLY  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Mighty Molly!"  
  
JR: Well there's the girl that challenged Hurricane not to long ago on Smackdown. And I don't think Molly has even a slight chance against the Hurricane.  
  
King: How can you say that?! Mighty Molly has super Molly-powers!  
  
"And her opponent, making his way to the ring, The Hurricane!"  
  
Hurricane extends his hand out, requesting a handshake from Molly, and she shakes it, only to clotheslining Hurricane surprisingly to the mat! Hurricane popped back up and hit a viscous clothesline of his own. He put on his cape, and climbed the turnbuckle. He then flew threw the air, landing on Molly Holly, pinning her for the easy victory. After the match, however, Molly reached under the ring and pulled out a Smackdown T-Shirt!  
  
Mighty Molly: Thanks to Mr. McMahon; the Team SMACKDOWN invasion is just beginning!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE—Inside Flair's office again  
  
Flair: I can't believe that Team Smackdown is invading my Raw! My Team Raw!  
  
Bannonluke enters Flair's office  
  
Bannonluke: Hey I was just wondering, can I be Rock's mystery partner tonight?  
  
Flair: Sure… wait, whose side are you on?  
  
Bannonluke: Yours, of course.  
  
Flair: All right.  
  
MATCH 3: SCOTT HALL VS. DDP—European Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the European Championship, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by the n.W.o, Scott Hall!"  
  
JR: Scott Hall, nicknamed the Bad Guy, for obvious reasons…  
  
King: And what would those reasons be JR?  
  
JR: Well, he helped in the brutal attack against the Rock…  
  
"And now making his way to the ring, he is the European Champion, Diamond Dallas Page!"  
  
Scott Hall is the aggressor early on, but DDP just smiles it away, and goes for the Diamond Cutter, but Hall reverses it into a Fall-Away Slam. He goes for the pin but DDP kicks out at two. DDP finds strength and catapults Hall into the ropes, and hits a super Diamond Cutter off the top rope, and goes for the pin, but Nash and X-Pac break it up, causing a DQ!  
  
Nash soon Jackknife Power bombs DDP onto the Mat, and then Scott Hall does the Outsiders Edge to him! X-Pac then picks DDP up, and delivers a devastating X-Factor! Nash takes a black spray-paint can, and hands it to X- Pac, who sprays NWO 4 Life on Page's back!  
  
PARKING LOT  
  
Maven is seen walking around with his Hardcore title belt, and then all of a sudden Brock Lesnar attacks him form behind. He picks him up and delivers a gruesome Lesnar Bomb to Maven, right onto the concrete floor! Brock finds a ref, and the ref counts the three! Lesnar is the new Hardcore Champion!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 4: RIKISHI VS. CHRISTIAN  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Rikishi!"  
  
JR: Rikishi, who is way over the 350 pound mark, has a big advantage over Christian, his size and the stench.  
  
"And his challenger, making his way to the ring, Christian!"  
  
Rikishi powered Christian in the early going, but Christian used his speed to dizzy the 400 pounder. Rikishi got back up; however, and slammed Christian into the corner. He then delivered a sick stink face, picked Christian back up, and Rikishi Drivered him to the mat for the pin fall.  
  
Chuck and Billy are seen making their way to the ring.  
  
Rock and Bannonluke separately make their way to the ring.  
  
  
  
MAIN EVENT—MATCH 5: THE ROCK & BANNONLUKE VS. BILLY & CHUCKY—TAG-TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Tag-Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, they are the Tag-Team Champions, Billy and Chuck!"  
  
"And their opponent, making his way to the ring, The Rock!"  
  
"And his partner, making his first WWF appearance, Bannonluke!"  
  
The Rock started it off in the early going, showing his new partner how to lay the Smackdown. Rock tagged in Bannonluke, but, as expected, Billy tore him up. Billy made a quick tag to Chuck, and Chuck tried to do the same, but Bannonluke low-blowed Chuck, and tagged in the great one. The Rock pounded on Chuck. Billy tried to interfere but Rock avoided him and threw him over the top rope. Rocky told Bannonluke to go kick some Billy ass, and he did that outside of the ring. With Billy distracted, The Rock hit a huge Rock Bottom on Chucky, and pinned him for the win, and the Tag-Team Championships!  
  
END SHOW  
  
Title Changes: Rock and Bannonluke are the new tag-team champions.  
  
Character changes: Undertaker defected to the n.W.o  
  
Rate this story from 1-10, 10 being the best. 


	2. WWF SMACKDOWN!

WWF/n W o  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
  
  
My story WWF/n W o is based on the current storyline in the WWF. Realize that none of these matches, shows, paper-veiws, are not owned by  
  
me. World Wrestling Federation Entertainment owns them.  
  
SMACKDOWN! —MATCH CARD  
  
Brock Lesnar (c.) vs. Rhyno—Hardcore Championship  
  
Mr. Perfect vs. Goldust—Winner faces Hardcore Champion at No Way Out  
  
Chris Jericho vs. Kevin Nash—Winner faces Undisputed Champion at No Way Out  
  
Ivory vs. Stacy Keibler—Winner faces Women's Champion at No Way Out  
  
5. Triple H (c.) vs. Booker T—Undisputed Championship  
  
WWF SMACKDOWN! February —1st Week  
  
Show Preview: Will Triple H still be the Undisputed Champion at No Way Out? How will the NWOs actions reflect on tonight, and No Way Out?  
  
MATCH 1: BROCK LESNAR VS. RHYNO—Hardcore Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Hardcore Championship, making his way to the ring he is the Hardcore Champion, Brock Lesnar!"  
  
JR: This man is an absolute animal, and so is Rhyno, why don't they just team up and go after the Tag-Team Championship?  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, Rhyno!"  
  
Vince McMahon's music hits and he walks out to the stage with two unfamiliar belts in his hands  
  
VM: You know, both of you, are complete animals. Animals I tell you. So I'm just going to make this short and sweet. Tonight, I'm going to make the first ever WWF Hardcore Tag-Team Championships. And that's what I have in my hand. And since you two are the baddest out there, I'm awarding this belt to you guys. But, you will have to defend your belts at No Mercy against… Rob Van Dam and Maven!  
  
Vince's music plays, as he walks to the ring and slides the belts into the ring. Rhyno and Lesnar raise the belts high into the air.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE—Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Undertaker, and X-Pac are all talking.  
  
Undertaker: Guys, are group is too damn small for us to make a name for ourselves and get some respect, were gonna have to get someone else. Any ideas?  
  
X-Pac: Justin Credible?  
  
Nash: He's all right.  
  
Undertaker: Cool. Him, and we also need someone… big.  
  
They all had smiles spread across their face.  
  
JR: Well, who are they thinking about?  
  
MATCH 2: MR. PERFECT VS. GOLDUST—Winner faces Hardcore Champion at No Way Out.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, the winner will face the Hardcore Champion at No Way Out. Making his way to the ring, Mr. Perfect!"  
  
JR: In my opinion, Mr. Perfect is perfectly imperfect.  
  
King: What do you mean JR? Don't you realize, Mr. Perfect does everything perfectly? Everything JR, even I can't do everything perfect.  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, Goldust."  
  
Goldust uses his patented uppercut to rattle Mr. Perfect a little bit, and takes advantage, dropping him with a sidewalk slam. Perfect tried to battle back, but it wasn't to be, as Goldust hit a perfect Shattered Dreams on Mr. Perfect for the win.  
  
JR: Well it looks to as if Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect anymore!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE—The n.W.o are discussing something again, with somebody offscreen.  
  
Nash: Hey big guy, well, how can I put this in words you can understand, see, we need some more power in the n.W.o, and we need your help.  
  
??? I think I can do that for you.  
  
Hall: So, from what I've heard, you know Undertaker pretty well?  
  
??? I know him very well.  
  
The camera turns around to show the Big Red Machine, Kane  
  
Underaker: Brother, are you with us, or are you against us?  
  
Kane: All I can say is… n.W.o for life.  
  
MATCH 3: CHRIS JERICHO VS. KEVIN NASH: Winner faces Undisputed Champion at No Way Out  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, the winner will face the Undisputed Champion at No Way Out. Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho!"  
  
Chris enters the ring  
  
"And his opponent, being accompanied by the n.W.o, Kevin Nash!"  
  
Kevin enters the ring, and he automatically dominates him. Nash throws Jericho in the corner, and pounds on him until Jericho rolls out of the ring. But all of a sudden, the Undisputed Champion, Triple H runs down to the ring and attacks Hall, X-Pac, Undertaker, and Kane with a steel chair! Jericho distracts the referee and Triple H hits the pedigree on Nash. Jericho then Lionsaults him and pins him! Jericho will face the Undisputed Champion at No Way Out.  
  
JR: What a shocker!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 4: IVORY VS. STACY KEIBLER: Winner faces Women's Champion at No Way Out  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, the winner will face the Women's Champion at No Way Out. Making her way to the ring, Ivory!"  
  
JR: Ivory is one mean sun of a gun, and she can definitely get it done against Stacy.  
  
"And her opponent, making her way to the ring, Stacy Keibler!"  
  
Even before the match starts, Jazz comes out of nowhere with her Women's title and hits both Ivory and Stacy Keibler over the head with it. She raises her belt high over her head, standing over the fallen divas.  
  
BACKSTAGE—Vince McMahon  
  
VM: Nash, why didn't you get it done against Jericho?  
  
Nash: Triple—  
  
VM: You could've squashed him like a damn bug, but you let your ego get in your head. Nash, you're suspended until further notice. The only thing you can participate in is No Mercy, and if you screw up there, it won't be pretty. Now get out of my office. NOW!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MAIN EVENT—MATCH 5: TRIPLE H VS. BOOKER T—Undisputed Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Undisputed Championship. Making his way to the ring, Booker T!"  
  
JR: Booker T has a very good chance of winning this match, if he wouldn't show boat so much and just be aggressive, he could be the new Undisputed Champion.  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, he is the Undisputed Champion, Triple H!"  
  
Booker T did exactly what JR said, and was the aggressor for most of the match. Triple H battled back, hitting the Book with a huge jumping knee attack. However, Booker hit a spinning crescent kick on Hunter, and then hit a Scissors kick, and got the upset victory, and raised his hands in victory, Undisputed Championship in hand.  
  
END SHOW  
  
Title Changes: Booker T is the new Undisputed Champion, Brock Lesnar and Rhyno are the Hardcore Tag-Team Champions  
  
Character Changes: None  
  
Rate this story from 1—10, 10 being best. 


	3. WWF HEAT

WWF/n W o  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
My story WWF/n W o is based on the current storyline in the WWF. Realize that none of these matches, shows, paper-veiws, are not owned  
  
me. They are owned by World Wrestling Federation Entertainment.  
  
HEAT—MATCH CARD  
  
Tajiri vs. X-Pac—Light Heavyweight Championship  
  
HEAT—February—1st Week  
  
(The pyro goes off and the crowd stands up in their seats, as Heat was a preview for No Mercy, which was just an hour away.)  
  
MATCH 1: TAJIRI VS. X-PAC—Light Heavyweight Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Light- Heavyweight Championship, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Torri, Tajiri!"  
  
Coach: This should be a great match. Two of the best Light-Heavyweights in the WWF.  
  
Al Snow: Yeah, I bet Maven could beat them. But anyway, what they need to do is use their speed, and go from there.  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring being accompanied by the n.W.o, he is the Light-Heavyweight Champion, X-Pac!"  
  
X-Pac basically throws Tajiri around for the early part of the match, but Tajiri battles back. Later on in the match, a man in n.W.o clothes ran to the ring, knocked Tajiri flat on his stomach, and back flipped of the turnbuckle, landing right on Tajiri.  
  
Coach: That's Damien! He was part of the WWF developmental talent, and know he is with the n.W.o! The n.W.o has gone from three members, to two members, and know back up to four. With the way things are going, the n.W.o could dominate just about any team the federation has to offer, what else is in store tonight, just under an hour away from No Mercy?  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
For the rest of the show, footage is shown of how some of the matches came to be, leading up to No Mercy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do not rate this, this is only a pre-show to No Mercy. 


	4. PPV--WWF No Way Out

WWF/n W o  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
  
  
My story WWF/n W o is based on the current storyline in the WWF. Realize that none of these matches, shows, paper-veiws, are not owned by  
  
me. World Wrestling Federation Entertainment owns them.  
  
NO MERCY—MATCH CARD  
  
Stacy Keibler vs. Jazz (c.) vs. Ivory—Women's Championship  
  
Christian vs. Mr. Perfect  
  
Steve Blackman vs. Rikishi  
  
Brock Lesnar & Rhyno (c.) vs. Rob Van Dam & Big Show—Hardcore Tag-Team Championships  
  
William Regal (c.) vs. Edge—Intercontinental Championship  
  
Goldust vs. The Undertaker (c.)—Hardcore Championship  
  
Chris Jericho vs. Triple H vs. Booker T (c.)—Undisputed Championship  
  
The Rock & Bannonluke (c.) vs. Damien & Scott Hall  
  
***Send reviews and tell me what you think should happen*** 


	5. WWF NO WAY OUT

WWF/nWo  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
  
My story WWF/nWo is based on the current storyline in the WWF. Realize that none of these matches, shows, paper-veiws, are not owned by   
me. World Wrestling Federation Entertainment owns them.  
  
NO WAY OUT-MATCH CARD  
  
1. Stacy Keibler vs. Jazz© vs. Ivory-Women's Championship  
2. Christian vs. Mr. Perfect  
3. Brock Lesnar & Rhyno© vs. Rob Van Dam & Big Show-Hardcore Tag-Team Championships  
4. William Regal© vs. Edge-Intercontinental Championship  
5. Goldust vs. The Undertaker©-Hardcore Championship  
6. Chris Jericho vs. Triple H vs. Booker T©-Undisputed Championship  
7. The Rock & Bannonluke (c.) vs. Damien & Scott Hall-Tag-Team Championships  
  
WWF NO WAY OUT-FEBRUARY-1ST WEEK  
Show Preview: How will your reviews compare with how the paper-view turns out? How will No Way Out effect Raw? Who will be the Undisputed Champion be at the end of the night?  
  
JR: Hello everybody and welcome, to No Way Out! Tonight will be a historic night. Where the first Hardcore Tag-Team Championship match will take place, where the champions Brock Lesnar and Rhyno will face Mr. Paper-view, RVD, and the Big Show.  
King: And also, my favorite match, Stacy Keibler versus Jazz versus Ivory, for the Women's Championship! Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!  
JR: Well King, don't pee your pants, the match hasn't even started yet. But also, one of the double main events, the Undisputed Champion Booker T will face not only the man he beat on Smackdown, but also Chris Jericho in a Triple Threat match for the Undisputed Championship. And the main event, two new comers will team up with some of the best in the business. Where the Tag-Team Champions Rock & Bannonluke will face Scott Hall, and Damien. And folks, that all goes down tonight, at No Way Out!  
  
MATCH 1: STACY KEIBLER VS. JAZZ© VS. IVORY-Women's Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for on fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, Stacy Keibler!"  
Kid Rock was performing Stacy's entrance music "Legs."  
  
"And her opponent, making her way to the ring, she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, Jazz!"  
  
"And their opponent, and the final contender in the Triple Threat match, Ivory!"  
Ivory is handed a microphone.  
Ivory: I was injured earlier today, and, well I can't compete.  
  
Lita comes out and attacks Ivory and runs down to the ring and the match starts.  
  
All three women battle it out, and Lita clotheslines all other competitors. Lita was left as the only one standing, when she executed a picture-perfect Twist of Fate and then a Moonsault for the win, and the Women's Championship!  
  
BACKSTAGE-Ric Flair is talking to Undertaker  
  
Undertaker: Look, Flair, it was a pretty smart that you picked me for your first draft pick. But it was pretty stupid that you picked me. You know that I won't listen to a word you say, 'cause as far as I'm concerned, Vince is still my boss.  
Flair: Well, 'Taker, it's so great that you stand by Vince's side even when I'm in charge, but while you're on my show, you Listen to me, or, whoo! You're fired!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 2: CHRISTIAN VS. MR. PERFECT  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Christian!"  
  
(Christian enters the ring)  
  
King: Listen to Christian's entrance music, isn't it the greatest?  
JR: Yeah, the best...  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, Mr. Perfect!"  
  
(Mr. Perfect enters the ring)  
Perfect goes for the Perfect Plex early in the match, but Christian reverses it into a Reverse DDT. He goes for the pin but Perfect kicks out. Christian dominates the rest of the match, finally hitting the Un-Prettier for the win.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE-Vince McMahon on phone  
  
Vince: All I care about is that you are there, and as long as you're there, you won't have to worry about a thing. Yes, you will be the Undisputed Champion very soon. WHAT? You won't be going with me? Just get your ass over hear right now, or your contract is on the line.  
  
MATCH 3: BROCK LESNAR & RHYNO © VS. RVD & BIG SHOW-Hardcore Tag-Team Championships  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Tag-Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, they are the hardcore Tag-Team Champions, Brock Lesnar and Rhyno!"  
  
(Brock & Rhyno enter the ring)  
  
"And their challengers, making their way to the ring, the Big Show and Rob Van Dam!"  
  
JR: This should be a great match, RVD has the quickness, and Big Show has the power, but Rhyno and Lesnar have just plain... power.  
  
The match starts with all four men battling it out in the middle of the ring. RVD slipped out of the action and went to the outside of the ring. The crowd wanted tables, and RVD listened, sliding a table, chairs, ladders, fire extinguisher, and a barbed wire 2X4.   
Later in the match, RVD took care of Brock Lesnar outside of the ring, while in the ring, Rhyno was about to hit Big Show with a chair, but Show punched the chair, ricocheting it off Rhyno's head. RVD then went to the top turnbuckle, and hit his patented Five Star Frog Splash to Rhyno, and pinned him for the Hardcore Tag- Team Championships.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 4: WILLIAM REGAL© VS. EDGE-Intercontinental Championship  
  
Edge was dominated for most of the match, with Regal hitting many of the European Uppercuts. Regal tried going for a double under-hook suplex, but Edge reversed it into an Edge-o-cution, for the win, and the IC title.  
  
BACKSTAGE-Vince McMahon  
  
Vince: Are you sure you want to do this?  
??? Positive  
Vince: There has never been a female hardcore champion before.  
??? Don't you think I realize that?  
Vince: Don't talk to me like that, do you know who I am? I'm Vince McMahon damnit!  
??? Trust me, Undertaker and Goldust have no idea what kind of a bitch I am.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 5: UNDERTAKER© VS. GOLDUST-Hardcore Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, he is the Hardcore Champion, The Undertaker!"  
  
(Undertaker enters the ring)  
  
"And his challenger, making his way to the ring, Goldust!"  
  
(Goldust enters the ring)  
  
Before the bell even rings Vince McMahon's music hits and he walks out to the stage.  
  
Vince McMahon: let me introduce the next hardcore champion, and the first female hardcore champion, Demona!   
  
A woman with a black shirt with flames on it, and very baggy pants comes down to the ring.   
She was a force to be reckoned with, and hit a move she calls the Devil's Due, a move that might make men lose a few jewels. Later, she hit the Hell's Fury on Undertaker and Goldust, and pinned Goldust for the Hardcore Championship!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE-Demona  
Demona: I can't believe it! I won! But now it's time for people to know the bitch that I can be.  
  
Then Undertaker caught her and chokeslammed her onto a metal crate, and pinned her to get his Hardcore title back.  
  
MATCH 6: CHRIS JERICHO VS. BOOKER T© VS. TRIPLE H--Undisputed Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Championship. Making his way to the ring, Chris Jericho!"  
  
JR: He was the Undisputed Champion at one time, but back at Wrestlemania X8 Triple H pulled through, injured leg and all, and won the championship  
  
"And the second opponent in this match, making his way to the ring, he is the Undisputed Champion, Booker T!"  
  
(Booker T enters the ring)  
  
"And their opponent, making his way to the ring, Triple H!"  
  
The bell rung, and the three men tore into each other. Chris Jericho clotheslined the Book, and Triple H hit the flying knee to Jericho. Booker came back and hit the Scissors kick on Triple H, Booker went for the pin, but Y2J broke it up. Jericho pulled out a full arsenal of moves on Booker, culminating with the Breakdown and a lionsault. Jericho went for the pin but Triple H broke it up. Triple H went for the Pedigree, but Jericho reversed it into another Breakdown. Jericho pinned Triple H, using the ropes as leverage, but only got a two count because referee Earl Hebner saw it. Jericho was furious, but that allowed Booker T to hit the Book End. Booker went for the pin but Triple H picked him up and Pedigreed him. Triple H pinned him to become the new Undisputed Champion!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 7: THE ROCK & BANNONLUKE© VS. SCOTT HALL & DAMIEN-Tag-Team Championships  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, they are the World Wrestling Federation tag-team champions, The Rock and Bannonluke!"  
(Rock and Bannonluke enter the ring)  
"And their challenger, making their way to the ring being accompanied by Kevin Nash and X-Pac, they are members of the nWo, Scott Hall and Damien!"  
  
Damien and The Rock started it off, with The Rock absolutely dominating him. Damien somehow tagged in his nWo partner, Scott Hall, and now The Rock was dominated. Rock tried to tag in Bannonluke, but Bannon just backed up. Then Scott Hall hit the Outsider's Edge on The Rock, pinning him for the Tag-Team Championships. Damien then hit the Dementia Bomb on The Rock. Then Bannonluke started beating on his former partner, and hit The Rock's Rock Bottom on him. Damien handed Bannonluke the spraypaint, and he painted nWo 4 life on The Rock's back. The nWo raised their hands in victory as No Way Out went off the air.  
  
Title Changes: Lita is the new Women's Champion, Rob Van Dam and the Big Show are the new Hardcore Tag-Team Champions, Edge is the new Intercontinental Champion, Scott Hall and Damien are the new Tag-Team Champions, and Triple H is the new Undisputed Champion.  
Character turns: Bannonluke is with the nWo  
  
Rate No Way Out from 1--10, 10 being the best.  
  
Stay tuned for WWF RAW, titled, "The Day After" 


	6. WWF RAW

WWF/nWo  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
  
My story WWF/nWo is based on the current storyline in the WWF. Realize that none of these matches, shows, paper-veiws, are not owned by   
me. World Wrestling Federation Entertainment owns them.  
  
WWF RAW-MATCH CARD  
  
1. Lita© vs. Molly Holly-Women's Championship  
2. DDP© vs. Christian-European Championship  
3. Dudley Boyz vs. Hardy Boyz-Winner faces Tag-Team Champions at Wrestlemania  
4. Chris Jericho vs. Booker T-Winner faces Undisputed Champion at Wrestlemania  
5. Triple H© vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin-Undisputed Championship  
  
WWF RAW-FEBRUARY-2ND WEEK  
Show Preview: Who will earn the right to meet the champions at Summerslam? Again, who will the Undisputed Champion be? What kind of damage will the nWo do tonight on Raw?  
  
WWF RAW-FEBRUARY-2ND WEEK--Chicago, Illinois--Allstate Arena  
  
Show Preview: Who will earn the right to meet the champions at Summerslam? Again, who will the Undisputed Champion be? What kind of damage will the nWo do tonight on Raw?  
  
JR: Hello everybody and welcome to Raw. We're coming off a huge and historic night, that being No Way Out. Every championship belt changed hands except for the Hardcore Championship, because Undertaker took advantage of the 24/7 rule. Also Triple H regained the Undisputed Championship he lost a couple weeks before. Also, RVD and Big Show won the Hardcore Tag-Team titles, and Lita-  
King: And Lita won the Women's Championship!  
  
The Rock's music hits as he comes out to the ring with an angry look on his face.  
  
Rock: Finally, the Rock has come back to Chicago! You know what was supposed to happen last night at No Way Out was The Rock and Bannonluke would retain their tag-team titles. But no, no, no... Bannonluke was only thinking about himself and turned his back to the Rock. And if that wasn't bad enough the nWo had to attack The Rock. But that was last night, nWo, The Rock doesn't care how he does it, but the Rock will get his revenge... If ya smelllll, what The Rock is cookin'!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 1: LITA© VS. MOLLY HOLLY-Women's Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship. Making their way to the ring, the challenger, Molly Holly!"  
(Molly enters the ring)  
"And her opponent, making her way to the ring, she is the Women's Champion, Lita!"  
  
JR: Molly Holly, who ditched her super partner the Hurricane not too long ago, has brought on quite a mean streak.  
  
Molly tried to take advantage of Lita early on, but Lita was a ring veteran, and used her speed to drop Molly. Molly battled back; however, and hit a DDT to Lita. Molly went for the pin, but Lita kicked out. Lita dominated the rest of the match, finally ending with a Twist of Fate and a Moonsault to retain the Women's Championship.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE-Michael Cole is talking to Demona  
  
Cole: How do you feel about winning the Hardcore Championship, then losing it later in the night?  
Demona: Cole, winning the Hardcore Championship was one of the best moments of my life, but then 'Taker had to ruin the moment. Look, 'Taker, you've just crossed the wrong bitch's path!   
  
MATCH 2: DDP© VS. CHRISTIAN-EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Making his way to the ring, Christian!"  
  
(Christian enters the ring)  
  
"And his opponent, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, William Regal!"  
  
The bell sounds and Christian automatically goes for the nose of Regal. After awhile, Regal's nose is bleeding, and Christian takes advantage of the distraction, hitting the unprettier for the win and the European Championship.   
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE-Demona looking for Undertaker  
  
Demona: Undertaker! Undertaker! UNDERTAKER I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE SOMEWHERE!   
  
Suddenly Undertaker comes out and attacks Demona with a lead pipe, hitting her right in the back of the head.   
  
MATCH 3: DUDLEY BOYZ VS. HARDY BOYZ-Winner faces Tag-Team Champions at Wrestlemania  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, the winner will face the Tag-Team Champions at Wrestlemania. Making their way to the ring, the Dudley Boyz!"  
  
JR: Well the Dudley's can take on just about anyone, but the Hardy's have proven to give them a good match.   
  
"And making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Lita, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!"  
  
Jeff and D-Von started the match off, with D-Von prevailing, hitting a spinning clothesline to Jeff, knocking him to the mat. D-Von quickly isolated Jeff in the corner, tagging in his partner Bubba. Bubba tore into Jeff, with right and left jabs to the gut. Bubba then went for the Bubba Bomb, but Jeff reversed it into a ball drop. Jeff slid over to his corner and tagged in Matt, as did Bubba with D-Von. Matt hit a running clothesline, but D-Von responded with one of his own. Jeff came in and knocked Bubba out of the ring, with Bubba landing hard on the announce table. Matt then hit a Twist of Fate to D-Von, and Jeff hit a Swanton Bomb to get the win. The Hardy's were going to meet the Tag-Team Champions at Wrestlemania.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
As EMTs were attending to Demona,  
  
Demona: Undertaker, if you wanna attack me from behind, that's fine with me, but as far as I'm concerned, I wanna match with you at Wrestlemania…  
  
MATCH 4: CHRIS JERICHO VS. BOOKER T-Winner faces Undisputed Champion at Wrestlemania  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and the winner will face the Undisputed Champion at Wrestlemania. Making his way to the ring, he was the first ever Undisputed Champion, Chris Jericho!"  
  
JR: That's true, he was the first ever Undisputed Champion, but now he is somewhat of a "has-been" as put by Matt Hardy.  
King: What do you mean a has-been? Y2J is a living legend! He's larger than life!  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, Booker T!"  
  
Both men battled it out, as the match started off. Booker went for the scissors kick early on, but Jericho dodged, and hit a bulldog. Jericho tried to capitalize, but the Book battled back, rallying with a huge crescent kick. Booker T then did the "spin-a-rooni," and hit the Scissors Kick. Booker T pinned Jericho to be the #1 contender for the Undisputed Championship at Wrestlemania!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 5: TRIPLE H© VS. STONE COLD-Undisputed Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"  
  
(Stone Cold enters the ring)  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, he is the Undisputed Champion, Triple H!"  
  
Both men had a history of great matches in the past, and they realized that early on. Stone Cold and Triple H battled, but every move by both competitors was countered, but Triple didn't expect a quick stunner. Austin went for the pin but somehow Triple H kicked out. Austin rallied with quick punches to the head of Triple H, but again, Triple H countered with punches of his own. Triple H then went for the Pedigree, but Austin flipped him over his back. Austin then hit another Stunner, and pinned Triple H for the Undisputed Championship.  
  
END SHOW  
  
Title Changes: Christian is the new European Champion, and Triple H is the new Undisputed Champion.  
  
Rate this story from 1-10, 10 being the best.   
  
**Note** Wrestlemania will be in 3 weeks. It will be held in the Alamodome, San Antonio Texas. 


	7. WRESTLEMANIA UPDATE!!!

WWF/nWo  
  
**Note** This is only 6 matches out of the 12 for Wrestlemania. It will officially be held in three weeks at the Alamodome, San Antonio, Texas. The matches aren't in order. They will be changed the day of the writing  
  
1. Booker T vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin(c)--Undisputed Championship  
2. Hardy Boyz vs. Scott Hall & Damien(c)--Tag-Team Championships  
3. Christian(c) vs. D'Lo Brown--European Championship  
4. Lita(c) vs. Trish Stratus--Women's Championship  
5. Edge(c) vs. Chris Benoit--Intercontinental Championship  
6. Hulk Hogan vs. Triple H  
  
***Matches and champions may change in the coming months until Wrestlemania. Stay tuned for more matches and updates...   
  
***Also, review this or email me at rocky3188@yahoo.com for further matches, angles, or matches you might want to see happen at before, after, or during Wrestlemania.  
  
Later,  
Rocky3188 


	8. WWF SMACKDOWN!

WWF/nWo  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
  
My story WWF/nWo is based on the current storyline in the WWF. Realize that none of these matches, shows, paper-veiws, are not owned  
me. They are owned by World Wrestling Federation Entertainment.  
The roster-split people are my choices, not the ones chosen by Flair and McMahon.  
  
  
  
  
SMACKDOWN!-Match Card  
  
1. Lita© vs. Jazz-Women's Championship  
2. William Regal vs. Mark Henry-Winner faces IC Champion at Wrestlemania  
3. Scott Hall & Damien© vs. APA-Tag-Team Championships  
4. Kurt Angle vs. Mr. McMahon  
5. Undertaker© vs. Demona-Non-Title match  
6. Stone Cold© vs. The Rock-Undisputed Championship   
  
WWF Smackdown-February-2nd Week-3 weeks until Wrestlemania  
Show Preview: Who's going to Wrestlemania as Undisputed Champion? Who will go to Wrestlemania as any champion? Will the nWo continue their mean streak?  
  
WWF Smackdown-February-2nd Week-Rockford, Illinois-MetroCentre  
  
JR: Hey everybody we're live right hear in Rockford, Illinois at the MetroCentre! Hi I'm Kim Ross alongside Jerry "the king' Lawler.  
King: Glad to be here.   
  
MATCH 1: LITA© VS. JAZZ-WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, Jazz!"  
JR: Jazz is one mean woman, but she can get it done in the ring.  
  
"And her opponent, making her way to the ring she is the Women's Champion, Lita!"  
  
The two made a slight cat fight in the early going, but Jazz used her power to shove down Lita. Lita battled back; however, and tried to go for the Twist of Fate. But Molly Holly came from the crowd and grabbed the women's championship, and threw it into the ring. While Molly distracted the referee, Jazz took the belt and hit Lita over the head with it. Then Jazz pinned Lita to become the new Women's Champion.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE-Ric Flair  
  
Flair: Yes I know, Demona has a shot at you for the Hardcore Championship at Wrestlemania. But come on Undertaker, she's just a little girl.  
Undertaker: She's just a little girl? Obviously she's not just a little girl because she whooped my ass at No Way Out!  
Flair: Well that was at No Way Out. Are you willing to lose your undefeated record at Wrestlemania to her?   
Undertaker: Hell no I'm not!  
Flair: The go get ready, you have a non-title match against her tonight.  
  
MATCH 2: WILLIAM REGAL VS. MARK HENRY-Winner faces IC champion at Wrestlemania  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, the winner will face the Intercontinental Champion at Wrestlemania. Making his way to the ring, William Regal!"  
(Regal enters the ring)  
"And his opponent, he is the Strongest Man in the World, Mark Henry!"  
  
JR: Mark Henry, just a year ago, won the Strongest Man competition, and now he's back. But one thing he's got to watch out for is "the power of the punch," A.K.A: brass knuckles.  
  
Henry used his brute force to bench press Regal a count of 10 times, then threw him to the other side of the ring, but then D'Lo Brown came out, and attempted to do a Sky High to Mark. But while D'Lo distracted the referee, Regal took advantage, and clonked Henry over the head with the brass knux. Regal then pinned Mark, and now Regal had the right to face the Intercontinental Champion at Wrestlemania.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 3: SCOTT HALL & DAMIEN© VS. APA-Tag-Team Championships  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, the challengers, Farooq and Bradshaw, the APA!"  
  
JR: Farooq and Bradshaw were drafted over a year ago by tow different shows, but now that the board of directors decided that the draft wasn't helping, the roster split was canceled.   
  
"And their opponents, making their way to the ring they are part of the nWo, they are the Tag-Team Champions, Scott Hall and Damien!"  
  
Farooq and Damien started it off, Farooq dominating the new kid. Farooq hit a strong clothesline, and then tagged in Bradshaw. Bradshaw hit the Clothesline from Hell on Damien, and went for the pin, but Hall broke it up. Farooq knocked Hall to the outside of the ring, which left Bradshaw and Damien in the ring. Damien came from behind and knocked Bradshaw down, and then hit the Dementia Bomb. He pinned Bradshaw to retain the Tag-Team titles.  
  
BACKSTAGE-Vince McMahon  
  
Vince: Kurt, I'm getting sick and tired of you whining and whining that you don't get what you want. I'm just plain sick of it!  
Kurt: I don't care what you think!  
Vince: Do you know who I am?  
Kurt: Yah, you're the guy that's gonna face me in the ring tonight!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 4: KURT ANGLE VS. MR. McMAHON  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, he is fifty percent owner of the WWF, Mr. McMahon!"  
  
JR: Kurt Angle challenged this match, and I guess Vince accepted, but he doesn't have his fighting clothes on.  
King: He doesn't need his fighting clothes on, he's Vince McMahon, damnit!  
(Vince grabs a microphone)  
  
Vince: Now, Kurt, I know you wanted to face me tonight, but, frankly, you don't deserve to face me. See, Kurt, what you fail to realize is that, I'm Vince McMahon damnit! And I don't have to face anybody that I don't want to. And since I don't feel like embarrassing you tonight, how 'bout you just wait until Wrestlemania?  
  
Kurt Angle's music hits and he walks down to the ring  
  
Kurt: You and me at Wrestlemania? Consider it done!  
  
Kurt then acts like he's going out of the ring, but comes back and hits an Angle Slam on Vince McMahon.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 5: UNDERTAKER© VS. DEMONA-Non-title match  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is a non-title match. Making her way to the ring, Demona!"  
(Demona enters the ring)  
"And her opponent, making his way to the ring, Undertaker!"  
  
JR: Ric Flair forced this match earlier tonight, and Undertaker actually wants to fight Demona. What a sick bastard.  
  
Undertaker didn't even fight Demona, so it was an easy win for her, as she hit her hardest Hell's Fury on the Undertaker, and pinned him to win the non-title match!   
  
"Here's your winner and NEW Hardcore Champion, Demona!"  
  
Undertaker: Ref, how could she be the champion?!  
Referee: Because you can't have a non-title match when you're the Hardcore Champion, because it's 24/7 rules.  
Undertaker: Well I guess I'll let her be happy for a little bit, but just wait until Wrestlemania.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 6: STONE COLD© VS. THE ROCK-Undisputed Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, The Rock!"  
  
JR: The Rock has a huge opportunity to get the Undisputed Championship for the first time.   
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring he is the Undisputed Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"  
  
Both competitors wrestled very similar to the way they did back at Wrestlemania X7, but The Rock surprised Stone Cold when he popped right back up from a spinebuster. Later in the match, Austin hit his own version of a Rock Bottom on the Rock and pinned him, but The Rock barely kicked out at two. The Rock then rallied back with a Stunner, and pinned Austin, but he kicked out. Finally, The Rock hit the Rock Bottom and then the People's Elbow to become the new Undisputed Champion!  
  
END SHOW  
  
Title Changes: Jazz is the new Women's Champion, Demona is the new Hardcore Champion, and The Rock is the new Undisputed Champion.  
  
**Note** Wrestlemania is in three weeks. Please give me matches or angles that you want to see before, during, or after Wrestlemania via email or review. My email is Rocky3188@yahoo.com  
  
Please rate this story from 1-10, 10 being best. 


	9. ANOTHER WRESTLEMANIA UPDATE

WWF/nWo  
  
by Rocky3188  
  
Email: rocky3188@yahoo.com  
  
ANOTHER WRESTLEMANIA UPDATE  
  
**Wrestlemania Card is subject to change**  
  
1. Booker T vs. The Rock(c)--Undisputed Championship  
2. Hardy Boyz vs. Scott Hall & Damien(c)--Tag-Team Championships  
3. William Regal vs. Edge(c)--Intercontinental Championship  
4. Christian(c) vs. D'Lo Brown--European Championship  
5. Jazz(c) vs. Trish Stratus--Women's Championship  
6. Hulk Hogan vs. Triple H  
7. Tajiri(c) vs. Billy Kidman--Light-Heavyweight Championship  
8. X-Pac(c) vs. Spike Dudley--Cruiserweight Championship  
9. Demona(c) vs. Undertaker--Hardcore Championship  
10. Ric Flair vs. Vince McMahon--Winner is 100% owner of WWF  
11. Stephanie McMahon vs. Linda McMahon  
12. Shawn Michaels vs. Mike Tyson--Boxing Match  
  
***Please review and tell me what you think***  
**Wrestlemania will be held in two weeks in the Alamodome, San Antonio, Texas 


End file.
